Loneliness
by bruxi
Summary: Porque ahora solo le quedaba eso: la soledad, la soledad y la locura de un alma que ella misma había corrompido y que vivía en su interior. Y todo por causa de su egoísmo. "¿Podrás perdonarme algún día, hermanita?"
1. Chapter 1

**¡YAHOI! ¡Hey, guapísima y sexy capitana nuestra! ¿Qué tal andamos? Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto de hacer un regalito de cumple para ti y... ¡Ta-chán! Aquí lo tienes. Ojalá te guste, está hecho con mucho amor.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Pain**

Estaba lloviendo. La lluvia le calaba los huesos y el frío helador la hacía temblar sin control bajo la cortina de agua que caía sin cesar.

No obstante, la bella mujer de largo cabello negro y ropajes de sacerdotisa no tenía intención alguna de ir a buscar refugio de las gotas de agua que golpeaban su cuerpo una y otra vez, clavándose como cuchillas en su piel.

No podía evitarlo. Después de huir como una cobarde tras haber cometido el acto más vil de toda su existencia, se encontró con que no podía dejar de llorar. Se había zambullido en el río, intentando por todos los medios borrar la suciedad que manchaban su alma y su cuerpo, pero no había servido de nada. Seguía sintiéndose igual de miserable.

Ahora, esperaba que la lluvia sí pudiese cumplir su deseo. Le daba igual si luego moría de una pulmonía. Se lo merecía por egoísta.

Quiso reír, con amargura. Hacía tan solo unas horas lo habría dado todo por volver a sentir, por volver a ser humana, de carne y hueso, y ahora daría lo que fuera por regresar en el tiempo.

_Onee-sama…_

Llevó las manos a su cabeza, presionando sus sienes con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

_Onee-sama…_

Negó con la cabeza.

_Onee-sama…_

Los sollozos la ahogaron. Cayó al suelo, de rodillas—. Perdóname… —Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. Su cuerpo se estremeció—. Perdóname… —El cansancio se apoderó de su ser. Sus músculos quedaron laxos y se desplomó sobre el césped del bosque, con la lluvia empapándola cada vez más y más.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Kagome… —InuYasha se acercó a la muchacha, quién no podía parar de llorar, a lágrima viva. Se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó de las mejillas, haciendo que lo mirara. Tragó duro al ver sus preciosos ojos rojos e hinchados a causa del llanto. Odiaba verla llorar. Odiaba verla triste.

La arropó con su haori y la abrazó contra él, con fuerza, intentando inútilmente consolarla. Él también sentía parte de su alma desgarrada. Kagome se aferró con desesperación a su kosode, dejando escapar desgarradores gritos de tristeza.

Un poco más allá, Sango y Miroku también se consolaban mutuamente, y Shippō se agitaba en un sueño intranquilo en un rincón de la cabaña—. ¿Por qué?—La voz rota de la colegiala hizo que las orejas de InuYasha se agitaran—. Dime, InuYasha ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Kaede-baa-chan? ¿Quién… —InuYasha la estrechó todavía más contra su pecho, abrigándola en esa noche fría de tormenta. Kagome estalló de nuevo en llanto.

Tan solo hacía unas horas que habían dado el último adiós a Kaede, a la afable anciana que los quería y los había aconsejado y cuidado innumerables veces. La vieja sacerdotisa había aparecido muerta en mitad de la noche, en su cabaña. Los habitantes de la aldea habían salido de sus camas, alertados por unos desgarradores gritos.

Pero cuando llegaron ya era demasiado tarde. Kaede yacía sobre el suelo de madera, sin vida. La habían apuñalado con algún tipo de cuchillo, según les contaron después. Kagome no había podido soportarlo, se había derrumbado en los brazos de InuYasha, llorando y gritando.

Lo que ninguno sospechaba, era que InuYasha había reconocido un olor en la cabaña de la fallecida, uno que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía. Creyó que sus sentidos lo estaban engañando, que tal vez se tratara de algún objeto antiguo que Kaede guardara como recuerdo.

Pero no. El aroma era reciente, muy reciente, demasiado como para haber permanecido pegado a un objeto durante tantos años.

Apretó los dientes, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, observando a la rota niña que tenía entre sus brazos. Ahora, más que nunca, tenía que estar pendiente de ella. A saber de lo que sería capaz la muchacha si no la vigilaba.

* * *

_Onee-sama…_

Otra vez esa voz aniñada y dulce. Se negó a abrir los ojos.

_Onee-sama…_

Negó con la cabeza, acuclillada en el suelo, con las manos tapando sus oídos, el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas.

_Onee-sama…_

Sintió un leve toque en su cabello y se quedó helada—. Onee-sama… —Esta vez, el susurro no había sonado lejano y como un eco, sino que cerca, extremadamente cerca, demasiado para ser un sueño.

Levantó la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, al igual que sus manos. Las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo al borde de sus orbes marrones—. Kaede… —Su hermanita, su pequeña hermana, estaba delante de ella, intacta, como cuando era una niña que la perseguía por toda la aldea. La niña de largo cabello negro y ojos castaños se arrodilló en el suelo, a la altura de su hermana mayor.

—¿Por qué lloras?—Le limpió las lágrimas con su manita. Kikyō parpadeó.

—Kaede, yo… ¡lo siento! ¡Perdóname, perdóname! ¡Yo no quería… —La abrazó, fuerte. Kaede sonrió, acariciándole de forma suave los largos y negros mechones de su pelo.

—Sí que querías, onee-sama. —Kikyō se quedó helada al percibir una ligera risita sacudir el cuerpo infantil—. Pero está bien, ahora tú estás bien. Esto era lo que querías ¿no?

—¡No, no! ¡No así, Kaede! ¡Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname!

—Si no querías… ¿por qué lo hiciste?—La vocecita se tiñó ahora de un tono lúgubre y amargo—. Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti, habría muerto por ti de buen grado si tú me lo hubieras pedido, si eso hubiera podido mitigar tu odio y tu rencor para permitirte descansar en paz. Pero…

—¡Lo siento, Kaede! ¡De verdad, lo siento mucho! ¡Te quiero! ¡Perdóname!—La niña volvió a reír.

—Yo también te quiero, onee-sama. Estaré siempre contigo. Ahora somos una ¿recuerdas? No me separaré nunca de ti. —Sin saber por qué, un escalofrío le sacudió el cuerpo. Vio el cuerpo de Kaede desvanecerse entre sus brazos, mientras la niña reía.

Entonces fue cuando despertó. Seguía tirada sobre el suelo de aquel húmedo bosque. Sus ropas estaban más que empapadas. Se incorporó, temblando como una hoja. Estornudó un par de veces y se sacudió las largas mangas de su traje de sacerdotisa. Todo ello con las lágrimas deslizándose sin piedad por sus pálidas mejillas.

No se molestó en secarse. Temblando y tambaleándose, avanzó por el embarrado sendero, buscando salir del tupido enramado de árboles. Se cayó varias veces, acabando con la cara llena de barro y su bonito cabello hecho un auténtico desastre. Pero nada de eso le importaba.

Vagaba errante, sin rumbo. Ni siquiera activó su poder espiritual, en ese momento, deseó más que nunca ser pasto de los demonios.

El aterrado rostro de su hermana se apareció en su mente. Se tapó la boca, ahogando un sollozo, y tuvo que apoyarse en el tronco de un árbol para no irse de bruces contra el suelo.

Siguió avanzando por el bosque segundos después, tropezando cada dos pasos con sus propios pies. Al fin divisó la linde del bosque, consiguiendo dejarlo atrás.

Se quedó helada al ver adónde había ido a parar: un poco más allá divisó la aldea, su antigua aldea, la aldea que su hermana había protegido en su lugar. Desorientada como estaba, debió de tomar el mismo camino que la noche anterior sin ser consciente de ello.

Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse al grupo de casas de madera, de comprobar si le habían dado la sepultura que se merecía a su hermanita. Deshecha como estaba, le costó medio día llegar al poblado. Cuando al fin alcanzó la primera casita de madera, puso una barrera a su alrededor para evitar que sintieran su presencia.

Avanzó a paso lento, buscando apoyo en las paredes de las cabañas. Vio una pequeña multitud congregada delante de un gran altar. Se dirigió hacia allí, con el corazón en un puño al divisar una larga y espesa cabellera plateada entre la gente.

Quiso correr hacia él, abrazarlo y desahogarse en su fuerte y varonil pecho. Estaba segura de que él no la dejaría caer, no la dejaría derrumbarse, la protegería hasta de sí misma.

Clavó las uñas en el marco de la entrada a una de las cabañas, moviéndose con sigilo para evitar ser detectada. Afortunadamente, todos parecían muy pendientes de aquella tumba. Al fin tuvo una clara visión de lo que estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a aquella niña, Kagome, vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa como el de ella, arrodillada frente a la tumba, en actitud de rezo. El monje estaba arrodillado junto a ella, la exterminadora e InuYasha estaban tras ellos, aparentemente impertérritos. El medio demonio se encontraba de pie tras la muchacha del futuro. Parecía una roca, una roca que estaba sosteniendo a Kagome.

Algo en el interior de Kikyō se rompió en cuánto vio como Kagome se incorporaba, restregándose unas silenciosas lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas—. No tienes que hacerlo. —Oyó la ronca voz de InuYasha; su corazón se aceleró. Kagome se giró a mirarlo, forzando una sonrisa.

—Sí tengo, InuYasha. Es lo mínimo que le debo a Kaede-baa-chan. —Kikyō llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo un escozor en el mismo al oír la calidez que desprendía la voz de la chica al pronunciar el nombre de su hermana.

—Pero, tu familia…

—Ellos lo entenderán. Mamá estará orgullosa de mí. —InuYasha se adelantó unos pasos, respirando hondo. Tomó la pequeña y pálida mano de Kagome con una de las suyas. Kagome se la apretó fuertemente.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?—Kagome asintió.

—Kagome-sama, no es necesario. Todos sabemos que tiene sus obligaciones. Podemos… —Kagome miró por sobre el hombro de InuYasha a los aldeanos. Algunos aún lloraban, y los niños parecían desconcertados, no sabiendo muy bien qué había pasado. A ellos también se lo debía.

—Quiero y debo hacerlo. Seré la protectora de la aldea de ahora en adelante. —InuYasha sintió su pecho explotar de orgullo por esa pequeña humana. Quiso abrazarla para transmitírselo, y también para seguir consolándola. Acunarla entre sus brazos como había hecho la noche anterior era sumamente agradable.

Al mismo tiempo, escondida y protegida por su barrera espiritual, Kikyō quiso gritar. Pero una voz en su cabeza la dejó paralizada—. _Lo hará bien. Kagome es fuerte. No puedo sentirme más orgullosa_. —Llevó los dedos a sus sienes, presionándolas con fuerza.

—No…

—_¿Crees que no lo hará bien, onee-sama? Yo creo que sí. Y no es porque sea tu reencarnación. Kagome es más que eso_.

—¡No!—Una risa infantil se coló en sus oídos.

—_¿No? Eres una ilusa, onee-sama._ —Gracias a dios, la voz se apagó, permitiéndole respirar de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que su barrera estaba debilitándose por momentos. Con pasos torpes volvió a esconderse tras las cabañas, intentando ocultarse entre los árboles que rodeaban la aldea. Justo cuando lo conseguía, la barrera despareció del todo.

Frente a la tumba de Kaede, InuYasha percibió cierto aroma provenir del bosque. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, poniendo rígidos cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. No podía estar equivocándose—. ¿InuYasha?—Miró para Kagome. Ella lo observaba, todavía con rastros de lágrimas en el borde de sus orbes castaños.

—¿Ocurre algo, amigo?

—¿Estás bien?—Miró también a sus amigos. Sango y Miroku parecían preocupados por su repentino cambio de actitud. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No es nada… —No pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el pequeño bosque que rodeaba la aldea. Kagome pareció entender, porque le regaló una de sus sonrisas y lo soltó. El hanyō no pudo dejar de notar el deje de tristeza en ese gesto.

—Ve. No te preocupes por nosotros.

—Kagome… —Ahora de verdad que sí quiso abrazarla y arrullarla dulcemente contra él. La miró intensamente.

—Volveré enseguida. Espérame. —Kagome amplió su sonrisa.

—Siempre lo hago. —Le lanzó una última mirada de culpabilidad antes de saltar para perderse entre las ramas de los árboles. Kagome se restregó la cara, intentando borrar las gotas saladas de su rostro. Confiaba plenamente en InuYasha, y sabía que no la abandonaría.

El medio demonio olfateó el aire, corriendo a toda velocidad. No había duda, era el mismo olor a flores de cerezo que en el pasado siempre perseguía. Hacía cincuenta años que no lo sentía, pero estaba cien por cien seguro de no estarse equivocando en sus conjeturas.

El por qué era algo que averiguaría muy pronto, y no le gustaban nada las conclusiones que se estaban formando en su mente.

Llegó a un lago y allí la vio. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo junto a la orilla del agua clara y límpida, llorando silenciosamente, abrazándose a sí misma—. Kikyō… —Ella paró de llorar al instante. Giró la cabeza, con los ojos llorosos.

—InuYasha… —Una pequeña risita hizo eco en su cabeza.

_¿Qué harás ahora, onee-sama?_

**Fin Pain**

**Bueno ¿qué dices, Mor? ¿Te ha gustado este primer capítulo? Desde ya te aviso que será descontinuado, es decir, no puedo darte fecha fija de publicación de cada capítulo, pero prometo intentar no demorarme mucho, aunque ya sabes que siempre surgen imprevistos o que no tenemos el tiempo que querríamos para escribir, pero de verdad que no podía demorarme más con esto ¡es un crimen que aún no te hubiera escrito ningún regalo de cumpleaños! Asfgashd.**

**Y los demás lectores que se pasen por aquí ¿me dejáis un review acompañado de tarta de oreo?**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡YAHOI! Vengo a dejaros el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Una cosa que se me olvidó mencionar en el anterior: este fanfic es continuación de un oneshot que escribí el año pasado por Halloween, se titula _Sacrifice_. Dijiste que sería interesante una continuación, Mor, y tras madurar la idea me decidí a hacerlo.**

**No es estrictamente necesario haber leído _Sacrifice_ para entender este, pero os lo agradecería infinitamente si lo hicierais.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Desperation**

Estaba allí, delante de ella, quieto como una estatua, con todo el cuerpo tenso y la mandíbula apretada. Se quedaron mirándose durante unos largos minutos, con los ojos clavados en la mirada del otro. Kikyō llorosa, InuYasha con expresión grave—. InuYasha… —El labio inferior de ella comenzó a temblar, al igual que sus manos. Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta; quiso correr hacia él para que la envolviera entre sus brazos y la abrigara en su pecho. Avanzó un paso hacia el medio demonio, haciendo amago de materializar sus intenciones.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Bien, no se esperaba un tono tan cortante ni una pregunta tan directa, la verdad. Bajó la cabeza, dejando que un par de lágrimas se escurrieran por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Yo… so-solo vine a ver cómo iba todo…

—¿Y tus bichos de almas?—Kikyō apretó el abrazo que mantenía sobre sí misma. ¿Por qué InuYasha se comportaba así con ella? Nunca había sido tan seco ni frío con su persona. Por un segundo creyó que él había descubierto que ella… Pero no, no podía ser ¿verdad? Aquello era… prácticamente imposible—. Ya no hueles a cadáver. —Su voz fue más un gruñido. Levantó la cara, sorprendida. La risita de Kaede resonó en su mente, haciendo que entrara en pánico.

—_InuYasha no es idiota, onee-sama, aunque se comporte como uno la mayoría de las veces_. —Tembló de nuevo ante la afirmación de la ilusión de la voz de su hermana pequeña.

La expresión en el rostro de InuYasha se tornó dolida. Kikyō apartó la vista, temiendo que él pudiera leer la verdad en sus ojos—. No fuiste tú ¿verdad? Dime que no fuiste tú, que tú no lo hiciste. —Sonrió amargamente. No podía mentirle, a él no.

—Perdó-

—¡Maldita sea, Kikyō!—Dio un salto hacia atrás al ver como al estampar su puño contra el tronco de un árbol este caía al suelo haciendo un ruido casi ensordecedor—. ¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡A Kaede! ¡A tu propia…

—¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Por los dos!—Las palabras fluyeron de sus labios sin que pudiera detenerlas. Las lágrimas volvieron a hacer su aparición—. Yo no quería… pero ella fue tan convincente… y deseaba tanto volver a ser humana… volver a sentir…

—Kikyō… —InuYasha se sintió, durante un segundo, culpable de lo que Kikyō estaba pasando. Respiró hondo, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con la mano derecha—. Sé que no ha sido fácil pero… ¡Mataste a Kaede! ¡¿Crees que con pedir perdón ya está todo arreglado?! ¡Era tu hermana pequeña, por los dioses! ¡Puede que no fuera más que una vieja decrépita pero todos la queríamos y apreciábamos!

—_No sé si sentirme ofendida o alegrarme por eso_. —Kikyō se clavó los dedos en la piel de los brazos sobre las mangas de su traje de sacerdotisa.

—Yo…

—¡¿Te paraste a pensar en lo que tus actos traerían como consecuencia?! ¡No tienes ni idea!

—¡No era mi intención! Pero ahora soy humana, InuYasha, soy humana de nuevo. —Se acercó a él a paso rápido y lo abrazó sorpresivamente por el cuello, fuerte. El hanyō se quedó estático—. ¿Puedes sentir mi calor? ¿Puedes sentirme? Es cómo antaño… —En esos precisos instantes Kikyō no pensó en nada, tan solo le importaba ese momento y el quedar prendida de los brazos de su amado por toda la eternidad. Un olor dulce a flores de cerezo invadió las fosas nasales de InuYasha. Durante un momento, volvió a sentir que esa era verdaderamente Kikyō, la Kikyō de hacía cincuenta años, la Kikyō de la que se había enamorado en el pasado, la Kikyō que buscaba cuando iba a verla.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez que creía perdida para siempre. Su alma se sintió tranquila al ver que ella ahora ya no sufría por ser un mero cadáver andante que se alimentaba de las almas de los muertos. Pero sí podía darse cuenta de la enorme cicatriz que cargaba en su corazón, aún sangraba.

Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza deshizo el abrazo en torno a su cuello—. No, te equivocas. No es como antes. —Kikyō vio con horror como él se alejaba. ¡No podía irse! ¡No podía dejarla! ¡Lo necesitaba! Intentó volver a aferrarse a él, incluso subió el rostro para intentar besarlo, pero InuYasha la mantuvo firmemente alejada—. Puede que vuelvas a ser humana, pero la Kikyō que yo alguna vez amé no habría hecho algo como eso, no habría matado a su propia hermana. —El tiempo en pasado, _amé_, se le clavó en el alma como un cuchillo, abriendo aún más la herida que cargaba. Lo miró a los ojos, descubriendo que el amor que en teoría decía tenerle se había evaporado, ya no estaba.

¿Tan ciega había estado como para no darse cuenta? ¿Tan tonta había sido?—. _No digas tonterías, onee-sama. Ya lo sabías, lo sabías perfectamente, pero fuiste tan egoísta que preferiste ignorarlo y seguir torturándolo, aun a pesar de que InuYasha no se lo merecía, ni se lo merece. Él merece ser feliz. Se lo debes_. —Apretó los labios.

—¡Lo hice por nosotros! La promesa… ¡Me prometiste que estaríamos juntos! ¡Que usarías la Joya para convertirte en humano y… —InuYasha negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Kikyō, no puedo, no puedo llevar a cabo esa promesa. Ya no. —La miró con compasión y con algo de remordimiento—. Ya no deseo convertirme en humano. Ahora… hay gente a la que quiero proteger, gente importante para mí. —La mirada de la sacerdotisa se oscureció. Sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo, no hacía falta que dijera nada.

—¡Eres un mentiroso!—InuYasha dejó que ella diese rienda suelta a su frustración y a su dolor. De todas maneras, él ni siquiera sentía sus pequeños puños golpeándolo—. ¡Dijiste que me amabas! ¡Que si tu vida me pertenecía la mía también te pertenecía a ti! ¡Lo que he hecho lo he hecho porque creía que esto era lo que querías! ¡Lo que ambos queríamos! ¡Lo prometiste!

—Eso fue antes de… de que pasaran otras cosas—dijo él, con un tenue rosado adornando sus bronceadas mejillas. Kikyō chilló, tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos—. ¡Kikyō!—Hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, preocupado. No es que fuera a perdonarla por lo que había hecho, tenía que pagar, pero tampoco quería verla en ese estado. A pesar de todo, quería y apreciaba a Kikyō muchísimo, no llegaría a perdonarse si le sucedía algo malo por su culpa.

—¡No te acerques a mí! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Aléjate!—Una aura morada rodeó a la miko—. ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Embustero!—El aura se hizo cada vez más fuerte.

—_¡Onee-sama, quieta! ¡Basta!_—InuYasha pestañeó, clavando los talones en el suelo. ¿Había oído una voz de niña o había sido su imaginación?

—¡Vete! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Vete!—De pronto, otra aura, de color rosa, se impuso a la morada. InuYasha pudo ver como una especie de ser etéreo salía del cuerpo de Kikyō y contenía a aquella aura maligna, devolviéndola a su lugar, al interior de la miko. En cuánto al ambiente se despejó, el medio demonio palideció. Aquel ser… aquel cuerpo infantil…

—¿Ka-Kaede?—La etérea niña se volvió a mirarlo. Sonrió suavemente y fue flotando hasta dónde estaba él.

—_Hola, InuYasha._ —El aire que había estado reteniendo salió al fin de sus pulmones. ¡¿Qué mierda… —. _Siempre fuiste un deslenguado_. —Kaede se volvió a ver a su inconsciente hermana—. _Deberías volver. Kagome estará retorciéndose las manos de preocupación. Estoy muy orgullosa de ella._

—¿Qué…

—_No puedo explicarlo con claridad, pero ahora… digamos que yo soy su castigo_—dijo, mirando fijamente para Kikyō. InuYasha asintió, creyendo entender algo—. _Cuidaos mucho y… protégela, no la dejes marchar_.

—No tenía intenciones. ¡Y claro que la protegeré! Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. —Kaede rio.

—_Me alegro_.

—Kaede… Te echaremos de menos, vieja.

—_¿Tenías que decirlo?_—InuYasha sonrió débilmente mientras la imagen de la niña soltaba una risita—. _Vete, yo me encargaré_. —Asintió, dándose la vuelta para desaparecer en dirección a la aldea.

Aún le faltaban respuestas, muchas e importantes respuestas. Pero llevaba el tiempo suficiente viajando con un monje y visitando a una (ahora fallecida) sacerdotisa como para intuir ciertas cosas, fijarse en los detalles. Al fin y al cabo, no era idiota, aunque a veces se comportara como uno.

Por el momento lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban. No les diría a los demás nada de lo que pasaba por su mente ni de lo que había ocurrido en su visita a Kikyō. Tal vez lo comentase con Miroku, el monje, a pesar de ser un pervertido de primera, era inteligente. Él lo aconsejaría. Pero dejarían a las chicas y al enano fuera de esto. Kagome ya había tenido suficiente con la muerte de Kaede. Si ahora iba y le decía que la responsable había sido nada más y nada menos que…

Negó. Conociendo a la azabache lo más probable es que primero se enfadara con él como nunca, lo hundiría con _siéntates_ hasta el centro de la tierra, y entonces vendrían los días de silencioso reproche. Y eso era lo que no podía soportar, que lo mirara con esos ojos suyos tan perturbadores. Lo hacía sentirse el ser más miserable y ruin del mundo.

Suspiró y reanudó su camino. Kaede tenía razón, ahora, más que nunca, tenía que proteger a Kagome. Si Kikyō había ido en contra de su propia sangre por culpa de sus deseos… Un escalofrío lo recorrió de tan solo imaginarlo.

Averiguaría por su cuenta qué o quién la había instado a cometer semejante acto tan atroz, lo pondría en su sitio bien puesto y asunto arreglado. No había más que decir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sintió las extremidades entumecidas. Soltó un quejido al intentar moverse y abrió los ojos, desorientada. Lo primero que vio fue la luna, redonda, brillante, alta y orgullosa presidiendo el firmamento nocturno. ¿Ya había oscurecido? Se incorporó de golpe. Sus huesos protestaron y trató de acomodarse para que dejaran de dolerle. Ni que le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida—. _¿Ya estás mejor?_—Se sobresaltó ante la voz en su cabeza.

—¿Sigues ahí? No hace falta que finjas preocupación.

—_No finjo, onee-sama. A pesar de todo te quiero, te lo dije, eres mi hermana mayor. Aquella a quién yo admiraba más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo_.

—¡Cállate! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Déjame en paz!—Lo último le salió en apenas un hilo de voz, estallando de nuevo en llanto. El recordatorio de lo acontecido con InuYasha horas antes había azotado su memoria como un latigazo en la espalda, lacerante y doloroso.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los dioses se empeñaron en ensañarse con ella? ¿En no dejarle ser feliz? Primero sus padres le fueron arrebatados por una epidemia, luego tuvo que cuidar de su hermana recién nacida, entonces la mandaron a entrenar a un templo lejos de su aldea, cuando volvió le fue encomendada la tarea de cuidar la Joya de las Cuatro Almas, poco después conoció a InuYasha. Se acercó a él, se enamoró, quiso que vivieran juntos ¡él se lo prometió!

Pero tuvo que aparecer Naraku. Él lo estropeó todo. Si no hubiese sido por ese medio demonio nacido del mal más puro ella e InuYasha estarían ahora mismo envejeciendo juntos, tal vez con hijos, tal vez con hijos y nietos. Pero eso ahora ya no lo sabría nunca—. _Dudo mucho que hubieseis sido felices_.

—Cállate.

—_Lo sabes. Tú nunca…_

—¡Que te calles!—El silencio volvió a reinar en su mente y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

Ahora todo estaba claro. Cristalino. Toda la culpa había sido de Naraku. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Destruiría a ese bastardo, ese sería su próximo objetivo.

Luego buscaría a la bruja que la manipuló, que la estafó, y la purificaría hasta convertirla en polvo.

Sonrió, más tranquila al tener claro lo que tenía que hacer. Se puso en pie, irguiéndose en toda su altura. En su interior, Kaede suspiró—. _Ten cuidado, onee-sama. La venganza nunca es buena. Ya deberías haber aprendido la lección_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome sintió que podía volver a respirar con normalidad al ver aparecer la alta figura de InuYasha entre la tenue luz de las antorchas que iluminaban las afueras de su cabaña, otrora de Kaede. Los aldeanos se la cedieron gustosos al conocer su decisión de quedarse para ser su nueva guardiana y protectora. A todos les había entusiasmado y aliviado dicha decisión. Realmente habían llegado a quererla y apreciarla—. Menos mal. Estaba preocupada. —Arrugó su hakama rojo de su traje de sacerdotisa y le sonrió, entre aliviada y feliz. InuYasha se sintió ligeramente culpable por haberla dejado esperando por su regreso, pero la culpabilidad pronto se convirtió en preocupación al percibir la rojez y las sombras oscuras bajos sus ojos marrón chocolate.

—Kagome… deberías estar durmiendo—le reprochó. Ella negó.

—Aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo. —InuYasha suspiró y se quitó su haori para inmediatamente ponerlo sobre sus hombros. Kagome se arrebujó en él, entrando en la cabaña—. Gracias. He preparado algo de cena, por si querías… —InuYasha se sentó frente al puchero que ardía sobre el fuego. Kagome le sirvió un cuenco. Frunció el ceño al ver que ella no comía.

—¿Ya has cenado?—Kagome se sonrojó al verse descubierta.

—No tengo hambre.

—Kagome… —El pequeño cuerpo femenino comenzó a temblar. InuYasha se alarmó. Dejó caer el cuenco y se posicionó rápido a su lado, arrodillado.

—Lo siento, sé que debo parecerte una tonta pero… es que estar aquí… es la casa de Kaede-baa-chan… y yo no sé si… —InuYasha se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie mirando ni espiando por las rendijas para luego abrazarla suave y firmemente contra él. Kagome se echó a llorar en su pecho, refugiada por completo por sus fuertes brazos.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya te lo he dicho.

—N-no es eso. Es que… ha sido todo tan de repente… Y no sé si estaré a la altura. Ella era una excelente sacerdotisa, tuvo de quién aprender, pero yo… —InuYasha la separó de él, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No digas chorradas. Eres una muy buena sacerdotisa. Sé que has estado practicando todos los días los ejercicios y conjuros que la vieja te dio. Seguro que en algún rincón de esta casa hay pergaminos y cosas. Aprendiste pronto a disparar con el arco, aunque tu puntería sigue siendo pésima… ¡hey!—protestó cuando ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Sonrió y volvió a abrazarla. Era extraño tenerla así de esa manera, pero también muy placentero. Y sabía que Kagome necesitaba consuelo en esos momentos tan duros para todos, pero especialmente para la chica del futuro.

—He… he escrito unas cartas ¿podrás llevárselas mañana a mamá?

—¿Por qué no se las llevas tú?—Kagome agachó la cabeza.

—No sé si seré capaz de irme si…

—Kagome, es tu familia.

—Por eso es tan difícil. Por favor.

—No tienes por qué quedarte si no quieres.

—¡Sí que quiero! Es solo que… desde papá murió… mamá se ha estado apoyando en mí y… —InuYasha hundió la nariz en sus rizos azabaches, aspirando hondo ese aroma que amaba.

—Vayamos juntos. —A Kagome se le llenaron de nuevo los ojos de lágrimas. Se arrastró hasta abrazarlo por el cuello.

—Gracias. —InuYasha se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarla más fuerte.

—Ahora, ve a dormir. —Intentó soltarla para que montara el futón y se acostara, pero Kagome no parecía estar por la labor—. ¿Kagome?

—¿Puedo… puedo quedarme así un poco más?—El rostro de InuYasha enrojeció hasta límites hasta ahora desconocidos para él. Una cosa era consolarla porque estaba triste y deshecha por la muerte de una persona importante para los dos, y otra muy distinta que se quedaran así porque sí—. Me tranquiliza estar a tu lado.

—Y-yo… —_¿Por qué no?_ le dijo su subconsciente. Claro, por qué no. Total, no había nadie que pudiera verlos. Se acomodó mejor contra la pared de la cabaña, con Kagome acurrucada en el hueco que formaban sus piernas.

Así, abrazados y juntos, se quedaron dormidos.

**Fin Desperation**

**Joer, menuda miel que me ha dado por meter al final.**

**Lo de siempre: espero que os haya gustado, que me dejéis reviews repletos de gumis y que espero podre traeros pronto el siguiente. Aunque ya veremos, porque el lunes ya empiezo las clases.**

**Oh, una cosita más: en _Sweet Sinhs_ alguien tuvo la amabilidad de remarcarme que pecado en inglés es _sin_ y no _sinh_. Bien, ya lo sabía, pero (ingenua de mí) creí que la mayoría se daría cuenta y vería la relación. Resulta que he mencionado varias veces que me encanta cierto videouego de cierta saga archimegaconocida. Tiene que ver con eso.**

**Ah, al primero que se percate y me lo diga, le haré un oneshot especial a modo de premio. Es una buena manera de motivar a la gente a dejar comentarios xDD.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡YAHOI! Aprovecho que estos día aún no tengo curro para ir subiendo cositas xDD. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Misery**

La observó recolectar hierbas medicinales en compañía de Jinenji desde la base de un árbol. En otros tiempos se habría posicionado en lo más alto de la copa, pero ahora, con todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba estar cerca de ella, sentirla lo más posible a su vera. Y sabía que para Kagome era lo mismo. De vez en cuando la chica le lanzaba miradas nerviosas, como cerciorándose de que él estaba allí, con ella.

Percibió el olor de Miroku acercarse y lo alivió comprobar que venía solo, sin la compañía de Sango. Probablemente venía a ver que estuvieran bien y la exterminadora se habría quedado al cuidado de Shippō. El zorrito había querido acompañarlos, pero entre todos consiguieron convencerlo de que mejor que no. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora Kagome era que le reclamasen consuelo, cuando era ella la que estaba más hecha polvo que nadie—. ¿Cómo va?—Miró de reojo para su mejor amigo cuando este se dejó caer a su lado, apoyando su vara sobre las rodillas.

—¿Cómo crees tú?—gruñó. Miroku suspiró, observando los intentos de sonrisa que la miko hacía en dirección al gigantesco hanyō que la instruía. La observaron en silencio unos segundos, los justos que Kagome tardó en percatarse de la presencia del monje. Lo saludó con la mano, Miroku correspondió el gesto. En cuanto la chica volvió a centrarse en distinguir, recolectar y clasificar hierbas medicinales, InuYasha se volvió a Miroku, pero siempre con las orejas tensas en dirección a la sacerdotisa del futuro, en guardia por posibles amenazas—. Necesito hablar contigo. —Miroku se sorprendió por la seriedad en su voz. Se rascó la barbilla, algo rasposa debido a la barba de varios días, y lo instó a hablar.

—Tú dirás. —InuYasha miró una vez más para Kagome, confirmando que estaba bien concentrada en la tarea que se había autoimpuesto ese día.

—Es algo delicado. —Ahora Miroku alzó las cejas, intrigado. No obstante no dijo nada, esperando a que el medio demonio se decidiera a continuar—. Sé quién mató a Kaede. —Miroku parpadeó, luego abrió los ojos como platos y por último echó un rápido vistazo a su amiga—. No, Kagome no lo sabe. No se lo he dicho, ni planeo hacerlo. Será algo entre tú y yo, Miroku ¿estamos? Nada de contárselo a las chicas, ni a Shippō ni a nadie. —Miroku se quedó unos momentos pensativo, para luego asentir.

—De acuerdo pero… ¿por qué? ¿Quieres que le demos caza nosotros o… —InuYasha negó.

—No, tampoco es eso pero… —suspiró, sintiéndose fatal por mentirle de esa forma a Kagome, pero era lo mejor para ella, se dijo. Le ahorraría sufrimiento innecesario—. Fue Kikyō—soltó en un susurro. Miroku casi da el grito de su vida.

—¡Pe-pero…

—Yo también me quedé de piedra.

—¿Cómo… —En rápidos susurros, InuYasha le relató todo lo que sabía a Miroku. El monje estaba cada vez más confundido e indignado. Esa mujer se había pasado de la raya.

—InuYasha…

—Lo sé, Miroku, sé lo que me vas a decir, pero yo… no podría… —Agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños, furioso consigo mismo.

—¿Aún sigues… —Con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, InuYasha negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no. —Miroku sonrió al oír la seguridad con la que pronunció esas palabras.

—Ya era hora de que te decidieras.

—Siempre estuve seguro de mis sentimientos. —Miroku lo miró fijamente. Era la primera vez que InuYasha se abría de esa forma con él. Era su mejor amigo, sí, pero al medio demonio le costaba una infinidad hablar de sus sentimientos, abrirse a los demás. Normalmente era con Kagome con quién solía hacerlo.

—Sí que te ha afectado. —InuYasha suspiró.

—No exactamente. —Miró para Kagome quien ahora intentaba forzar una sonrisa ante un sonrojado Jinenji. Sintió una punzada de celos, no podía evitarlo. Cualquier hombre, demonio o hanyō masculino que estuviera cerca de la azabache suponía una amenaza—. Me he dado cuenta… de la fragilidad que tenéis los humanos. Siempre he sabido que sois más débiles y que vivís mucho menos que los demonios o los medio demonios, pero lo que pasó con Kaede…

—Te ha hecho pensar sobre si algo así podría llegar a pasarle a Kagome-sama. —InuYasha frunció el ceño. Él no dejaría que algo malo le pasase a Kagome, sobre su cadáver. Pero…

—No me perdonaría nunca si ella se fuera… con una idea equivocada. Sé que estos días se siente mal, porque piensa que se está aprovechando pero yo… —De nuevo, el rojo tiñó su bronceado rostro. Miroku esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Al menos, algo bueno saldría de aquella horrible desgracia.

—Me alegro por vosotros. Y, volviendo al otro tema… En mis viajes siempre oía rumores, antiguas leyendas y cuentos de viejas para asustar a los niños, pero no se puede negar que hay su parte de verdad en ellos. Investigaremos un poco más el asunto. Y tranquilo, no le diré nada a nuestras chicas. —InuYasha asintió, mientras veía la esbelta figura de Kagome alzarse, recortándose contra el horizonte con la canasta de hierbas bien sujeta contra su cadera.

Era tan hermosa…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lanzó una flecha que destrozó al demonio que le impedía el paso y siguió su camino, impasible. Había oído por boca de los habitantes de una aldea cercana que el señor del castillo cada día estaba más loco. Se rumoreaba que había perdido la razón tras el fallecimiento de su esposa y la vuelta sorpresiva de su hijo. Kikyō sospechaba quién podía ser ese hijo.

A Naraku le encantaba jugar con las almas y vidas de los humanos. Era algo a lo que no podía resistirse—. _No deberías ir tú sola_.

—Deja de preocuparte por mí.

—_Aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo._

—Mentirosa.

—_Tú eres la mentirosa, onee-sama, no yo._

—Yo nunca he mentido.

—_Sí, lo hiciste. Te mentiste a ti misma cuando decías odiar a InuYasha y lo obligaste a pasar por todo ese sufrimiento. Me mentiste a mí cuando me negaste que tuvieras algo con él en el pasado. Mentiste a los aldeanos que te querían, respetaban y apreciaban_.

—¡Ya basta!

—_La verdad duele ¿no, onee-sama? Nunca nadie te la había soltado con tanta crudeza_. —Detuvo su caminar y la fortaleza que había intentado aparentar se fue a la mierda en cuanto el primer sollozo asaltó su cuerpo, haciéndola apoyarse en el tronco más próximo. El arco cayó de sus manos y se tapó la boca, mientras las horrendas imágenes de la muerte de su hermana se revivían en su memoria una y otra vez.

—Para, por favor… —sollozó. Desde su interior, Kaede soltó una risita.

—_No soy yo, onee-sama. Es tu conciencia, tu castigo por ser tan arrogante y egoísta_. —Kikyō gritó, abrazándose a sí misma, dejando salir toda su angustia. Se sentía de lo más miserable en estos momentos.

Tras unos minutos, consiguió reponerse lo suficiente como para incorporarse y reanudar su camino, pero con un persistente temblor en las manos que denotaba su estado.

Era cierto; aunque exteriormente lo negara y se mostrara segura y confiada de sí misma, en el fondo sabía que en el pasado había sido arrogante y egoísta. A pesar de que amaba a InuYasha con todo su ser, había querido obligarlo a convertirse en humano, en algo que sabía él odiaba con toda su alma, para que ella no tuviera que renunciar a nada.

No había pensado en él, no había pensado en sus sentimientos ni en lo que quería. Él le había dicho que se convertiría en humano y que viviría junto a ella una vida normal, que se casarían y tendrían hijos, su propia familia. Nada podría haberla hecho más feliz pero… ¿e InuYasha? ¿De verdad él habría renunciado a todo lo que era solo por ella? Sí, porque, en aquella época, realmente la amaba. InuYasha habría dado cualquier cosa porque fueran felices, habría incluso retrocedido en el tiempo cuando se enteró del engaño al que habían sido sometidos para reparar todo ello y poder quedarse con ella.

Pero ahora todo era distinto. Ahora, él la había olvidado, se había enamorado de otra que, irónicamente, era su reencarnación. ¿No debería estar feliz, entonces? Muchos dirían que ella y Kagome son la misma persona, pero cuán equivocados estaban. Eso era precisamente lo que había hecho a la muchacha del futuro ganarse el ocupar por entero el corazón de su amado. Puede que compartieran un trozo de alma, pero Kagome no sería jamás ella, y ella no sería jamás Kagome. No tenían nada que ver.

—_Kagome es todo lo que tú siempre quisiste ser, onee-sama_. —Apretó los labios al oír la vocecita infantil torturarla en su cabeza—. _He llegado a quererla como a la nieta que nunca tuve_. —El reproche estaba implícito en esas palabras.

Continuó su andar sin prestar atención. No quería que su corazón se desangrara.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La observó dormir plácidamente sobre su cómoda cama del futuro. Tal y como le pidiera, había acompañado a Kagome a despedirse de su familia. Se había sentido sumamente incómodo con las lágrimas y las palabras de consuelo. Cuando la señora Higurashi lo abrazó casi no se lo creía—. Cuida de mi hija. —Se había tensado en ese momento, no había respondido, pero la determinación en sus dorados orbes fue suficiente para la menuda mujer.

Ahora, tras una cuantiosa cena de despedida, Kagome dormía por última vez en su cama. Se sentó sobre el mullido colchón y, con un suspiro, le acarició el rostro con los nudillos. De inmediato el cuerpo femenino gimió al tiempo que una suave y tranquila sonrisa asomaba a los rosados labios—. InuYasha… —Temeroso de haberla despertado, apartó la mano, pero volvió a posarla al comprobar que seguía profundamente dormida.

Sonrió, acariciando gentilmente con el pulgar la pálida mejilla. Quería protegerla y cuidarla. Kagome estaba renunciando a mucho para quedarse en la otra época.

Con él.

Su corazón se aceleró con el pensamiento, pero al instante su nube de felicidad se esfumó al venirle a la mente Kikyō. Sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer con ella, no sabía cómo proceder. Había hablado largo y tendido con Miroku del tema, pero no habían llegado a ningún sitio. Por el momento averiguarían lo que le había pasado para comportarse de esa forma. Luego ya verían qué hacer.

Ahora, tan solo quería cuidar de Kagome.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pasó la noche refugiada en una cueva, con una barrera protectora tendida a su alrededor para evitar la visita de seres indeseables. Al amanecer se puso de nuevo en camino. Al cabo de varias horas divisó el imponente castillo del señor de esas tierras. Dos guardias cruzaron sus lanzas sobre el portón, impidiéndole el paso—. ¡Alto! ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?—Kikyō se envaró, mirando fríamente para los dos muchachos.

—Mi nombre es Kikyō, soy una miko. He venido porque he oído rumores sobre la repentina locura de vuestro señor. Tal vez pueda ayudar. —Los dos guardias se miraron entre sí durante unos segundos.

—Espera aquí. —Uno de ellos desapareció tras la puerta, para reaparecer minutos después—. Sígueme. —Obedeció, apretando con fuerza el arco en su mano. Recorrieron un largo pasillo de madera a través de cuyos barandales se podía apreciar un bello jardín.

—_Es hermoso_. —No contestó a la afirmación, a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo. A ella siempre se le había negado la belleza y la tranquilidad de paisajes como ese.

Llegaron ante una puerta corredera que el guardia abrió. Dentro de la estancia ricamente decorada se encontraba una mujer de porte elegante, vestida con un precioso kimono de suave seda. Un pequeño niño estaba a su lado, arrodillado.

—Bienvenida, sacerdotisa. —Kikyō dejó su arco a un lado y se inclinó en señal de respeto—. Tu llegada ha sido más bienvenida, estaba a punto de solicitar los servicios de una sacerdotisa.

—He oído rumores.

—Seguro que sí. —La mujer hizo un gesto y los sirvientes se retiraron silenciosamente, dejándolas a solas—. Mi hijastro volvió hace poco de la guerra. Honestamente, todos creíamos que había muerto y que mi pequeño Riku sería el próximo heredero. —Problemas de herencia que a ella ni le iban ni le venían—. Es una alegría, por supuesto, pero justo tras su llegada mi amado esposo enfermó. Además, Akira se comporta como alguien distinto. Algunos lo atribuyen a las atrocidades de la guerra, pero yo creo que hay algo más. Serás bien recompensada. —Kikyō sabía lo que quería esa mujer: que declarase que ese muchacho era un demonio para así poder librarse de él y que ese niño de aspecto asustadizo pegado a las faldas de su madre fuese el heredero.

A ella no le interesaban las disputas familiares. Solo había venido a una cosa y, en cuanto comprobara su teoría, se iría—. Lo que usted ordene. —La mujer sonrió, alegre.

—Akira se encuentra en el patio interior. Uno de mis criados la acompañará. —Dio un par de palmas y al instante un hombre enjuto y de aspecto cansado hizo su aparición. Le hizo señas para que lo siguiera y así lo hizo. Anduvieron por más pasillos de madera hasta llegar a un arco de piedra grabada. Allí Kikyō vio la espigada figura de un hombre mirando fijamente los dibujos que se apreciaban sobre el grueso muro que rodeaba el castillo.

Se acercó a él, arco en mano, listo para ser empuñado en caso de ser necesario—. ¿Eres Akira?—El hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que pasó desapercibida por la sacerdotisa. Esta no notaba de momento ningún tipo de energía provenir de él, pero eso no quería decir nada. Puede que estuviera escondiendo su poder.

—Puede. Aunque… ¿quién soy yo para ti?—Kikyō retrocedió impactada, aferrando el arco en sus manos y preparando una flecha, en cuanto unos ojos rojos como el rubí se clavaron en ella.

—_Naraku_. —Kikyō apretó los dientes.

—Todo ha sido por tu culpa. —La carcajada que soltó el hanyō la estremeció.

—¿Disfrutas de la estancia, Kaede? Nunca pensé que aquella charlatana hiciera tan bien su trabajo. Tendré que recurrir a ella en ocasiones venideras.

—¡MALDITO SEAS!—Soltó la flecha, pero esta chocó contra una barrera invisible, desintegrándose al instante.

—_¡Malnacido!_

—Querida, no malgastes energías. Sabes que no podrás conmigo. —La sonrisa perversa de Naraku la hizo temblar ligeramente.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

**Fin Misery**

**¿Qué me decís? ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Dejadme vuestra opinión en un review lleno de relajante té verde bien calentito y tostadas de mantequilla con miel.**

**En fin, tarde delante del ordenador porque está lloviendo que da gusto, oye. Aprovecharé para escribir xDD.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡YAHOI! Bienvenidos, bienvenidos. Felices Jue- (Inner: ¡cambia el chip, boba! Tanto "The Hunging Tree" te ha fundido el cerebro). ¿Eh? ¡Ostia, que es uno de los de _InuYasha_!**

**Pido disculpas, pero es que todavía sigo con la mente en _Sinsajo parte 1_(¡ASFGASDH! *.*). En fin, espero que mi pequeño lapsus mental no haya hecho que baje vuestro amor hacia esta historia. Ya se me pasará la emoción (supongo...).**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Fear**

Kikyō se recompuso, mirando duramente para Naraku y su nuevo cuerpo. Con cautela, aferró más fuerte el arco entre sus dedos y lo bajó, sin despegar los ojos de ese bastardo desgraciado.

Él tenía razón: no podía derrotarlo. No ahora, no tal y como estaba y estaban las cosas. Necesitaba primero que él le aclarara un par de puntos, y ya sabía por donde empezar. Luego lo purificaría hasta no dejar ni los huesos—. Así que fuiste tú. —Afirmó lo que él le había dado a entender antes, y que ella ya sospechaba.

Naraku esbozó una sonrisa sardónica—. Así es, querida. Pero supongo que eso ya te lo esperabas.

—_¡Serás…_ —Kikyō respiró hondo, intentando calmarse y calmar al alma de su pequeña hermana en el proceso.

—¿Tanto ansiabas tenerme como humana que sucumbiste a la tentación?—picó. La carcajada monumental que soltó el hanyō no hizo más que acentuar su ceño fruncido, haciendo que toda ella se tensara.

—Tus deducciones son pésimas, Kikyō. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que el volver a tu forma original te ha atontado tu capacidad de pensamiento?—Naraku chascó la lengua varias veces mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Nada de eso, querida. Solo quería destruirte haciéndote ver el horrible ser que eres. —Kikyō apretó la mandíbula, ahora furiosa.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¡Precisamente tú!—Naraku volvió a reír.

—Admítelo: acerté de pleno. Solo alguien con el alma manchada y de mente retorcida mataría a su hermana, sangre de su sangre, para satisfacer sus propios deseos. Eso, es una verdad innegable, querida mía.

—¡Me manipulaste!

—En eso te equivocas, Kikyō. Tú fuiste la que tomaste la daga de plata de manos de la bruja, tú fuiste la que te dejaste convencer, tú fuiste la que hundió esa arma en el cuerpo de tu hermana. Y todo para intentar recuperar algo que, por lo que he podido ver, ya no te pertenece. —Kikyō se estremeció; su corazón se contrajo al recordar su último encuentro con InuYasha. Él no la había mirado, ni siquiera una vez, cómo hacía antes. Él ya no la amaba. Su corazón estaba ocupado por entero por otra que no era ella. No había ni un pedazo diminuto de él que estuviese dedicado a ella. Ya no.

Sintió algo nuevo surgir en su interior, un tipo de energía hasta ahora desconocido le carcomió las entrañas—. _¡Onee-sama, no! ¡Contrólate! ¡No dejes que la oscuridad se apodere de ti!_—¿Oscuridad? Abrió los ojos como platos y, al instante, aquella energía oscura y maligna dejó de revolver en su interior.

Naraku borró inmediatamente, arrugando la nariz con molestia y disgusto—. Mmm… interesante. Pero parece que aún no es suficiente. —Le dio la espalda, en actitud relajada. Kikyō estaba hecha un mar de confusiones. Por una parte quería deshacerse de Naraku y, por otra, quería, no, tenía qué saber a qué se estaba enfrentando—. Kanna. —Casi al instante, de entre las sombras que empezaban a cubrir el cielo dando paso a la noche, la pequeña niña albina que siempre cargaba un espejo se hizo presente.

Se acercó a Naraku y quedó quieta, inmóvil e inexpresiva, esperando por sus órdenes—. ¿Cómo va Kagura?

—Ya casi ha acabado.

—Excelente. —Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya, retorcida y maliciosa—. Vamos, querida. Supongo que querrás ponerte cómoda. —Kikyō sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar su mente. Desde que había puesto un pie en ese castillo, algo la había estado inquietando, bloqueando de forma parcial sus sentidos.

—_No vayas, onee-sama. Es una trampa_. —Probablemente, su conciencia/hermana tenía más razón que un santo, pero ella siempre había sido, en cierta medida, temeraria. Así que desoyó el consejo y siguió a su enemigo hasta el interior del lúgubre castillo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, aterrorizada, al percatarse del espectáculo que tenía ante ella: cadáveres, montones de cuerpos sin vida amontonados en los pasillos, unos sobre otros. Levantó la vista a Naraku, quién la miraba, divertido por su reacción—. Eres repugnante—dijo ella, con desprecio. Naraku amplió su sonrisa.

—No tanto como tú, mi querida Kikyō. —Contuvo las ganas de replicarle y elevó la cabeza, con orgullo, desdeñando su afirmación. Prosiguieron el camino hasta una sala grande y cómoda, donde Kagura, la espía de Naraku, los esperaba, impaciente, dándose golpecitos con el abanico sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Ya era hora. Creía que había despejado el castillo para nada—dijo, indiferente, con una expresión de desagrado en su hermoso rostro. Naraku se limitó a ignorarla y se sentó sobre un mullido cojín. Señaló el otro a Kikyō, indicándole que se sentara. Pero ella lo rechazó de plano.

—No he venido a charlar ni a tomar el té, Naraku. Ve al grano. —Kagura alzó las cejas. Vaya que tenía arrestos, esa mujer. Ahora entendía un poco mejor la obsesión de su creador hacia la miko.

—Como quieras. —Hizo un gesto a Kanna y esta se acercó a su amo y señor, sujetando entre sus blancas manitas el espejo. La superficie del mismo se iluminó, temblando, para luego empezar a difuminarse hasta mostrar un paisaje en su totalidad. Kikyō se mantuvo rígida e impasible, aun cuando había reconocido ese paisaje antes de que el espejo terminara de enseñárselo.

En él aparecía la cabaña que antiguamente había habitado ella junto a su hermana, que posteriormente fue de Kaede, y que ahora…

No pudo evitar que sus labios temblaran al ver salir de su interior a cierta muchacha azabache, de rasgos faciales igualitos a los suyos propios. Iba acompañado de un aldeano que se veía preocupado. Este acabó por despedirse y, en cuánto se fue, apareció otra figura en escena, masculina, alta y de largo cabello plateado. Quiso llorar al ver el aura que la pareja en el espejo parecía desprender. ¿De qué estarían hablando? ¡InuYasha no debería siquiera estar con Kagome! ¡Debería estar con ella! ¡Debería haberla comprendido! ¡Debería haberse quedado a su lado! ¡Debería ser ella la que disfrutase de sus atenciones, de su consuelo y de su cariño! ¡Todo eso le correspondía por derecho!

—_¡Onee-sama! ¡Ya basta!_—El grito que dio Kaede en su mente sirvió una vez más para traerla a la realidad. Parpadeó un par de veces y vio que Naraku la observaba, intrigado. Kagura estaba igualmente sorprendida y la pequeña Kanna no parecía desprender ninguna emoción en particular.

Cerró los ojos, respirando hondo; las sienes le martilleaban y se sentía débil. En su estado no podía acabar con Naraku, si lo hiciera moriría en el intento. Le dirigió una mirada cargada del más puro y profundo odio. Adiós a la máscara de tranquilidad e indiferencia.

—Esto no quedará así. —Y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta. Kagura miró a Naraku, curiosa.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Lo de siempre, Kagura: jugar. —La mujer se encogió de hombros. A ella ni le iban ni le venían los excéntricos hobbies del que se autoproclamaba su amo y señor. Solo que, aquello, le daba mala espina. Seguro que acabaría mal y la cogería a ella en el medio, como siempre.

* * *

—_Tenemos que hacer algo, onee-sama. No puedes seguir así_. —Kikyō se dejó caer contra la pared de la cueva en la que se refugiaba; estaba agotada después del pequeño intercambio de palabras con su antagonista por excelencia.

Ver la imagen de InuYasha y Kagome juntos la había trastocado más de lo que en un principio había pensad; aunque ya suponía que Naraku la torturaría con eso, creía estar preparada para soportarlo y hacer como si no le importara. Sin embargo, verlos en plan _parejita feliz_ la había afectado. Mucho.

Suspiró, enterrando la cabeza en las rodillas. Una lágrima de tristeza e impotencia se escapó de su ojos izquierdo, resbalando por su rostro de porcelana hasta aterrizar sobre la roja tela roja de su hakama de sacerdotisa—. _Onee-sama_…

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Kaede? ¿Qué puedo hacer?—Desde su interior la niña exhaló un largo suspiro.

—_Por mucho que lo deseemos, el pasado no puede ser cambiado, onee-sama. Solo nos queda vivir con nuestros errores, tratar de compensarlos en la medida de lo posible e intentar que no se vuelvan a repetir. Pero, como se suele decir, el ser humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra._

—¿Y ya está? ¡Se suponía que no tenía que ser así! Solo… solo…

—_Lo sé. Pero no fue culpa de nadie más que tuya, onee-sama_. —Kikyō apretó los ojos, con fuerza, como si así pudiera eliminar de una vez por todas los recuerdos dolorosos.

Algo que, como le había dicho su pequeña hermana, era del todo imposible.

* * *

Kagome parpadeó, frunció el ceño y volvió la vista a la entrada de la pequeña cabaña en la que estaba—. ¿Kagome-sama? ¿Ocurre algo?—La chica meneó la cabeza y miró de nuevo para su paciente, un pequeño niño con fiebre y ronchas por el cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente lo que era: varicela. Una enfermedad completamente normal en su época por la que todos los niños pasaban tarde o temprano. Ella misma la había padecido hacía unos cinco años, y Sōta un par de años después. Era extremadamente contagiosa, por eso había echado a todos de la vivienda, quedando solo ella y la madre del pequeño, quien se había negado a dejar solo a su hijo.

—No es nada. —Tapó de nuevo al infante una vez terminó la revisión y apuntó algo en un pergamino. A todos les extrañaba esa manía suya de anotar tanto las cosas, pero Kagome era una buena persona y una buena sacerdotisa (aunque estuviera aún en prácticas) y, si la anciana Kaede había confiado tanto en ella, por algo sería—. Akane, tu hijo tiene lo que, de donde yo vengo, se conoce como varicela. —La mujer parpadeó.

—¿Varicela?—Kagome asintió—. ¿Es grave? ¿Se pondrá bien?—preguntó la mujer, nerviosa.

—No es grave, tranquila. Es una enfermedad muy común en la infancia. Pero solo aquellos que la han padecido pueden estar con el niño. La varicela es benigna en edades tempranas pero letal en un adulto. Así que, si ni tú ni tu marido la habéis pasado, sería mejor que no os acerquéis a Naoki-kun, podríais contagiaros y…

—¡Pero no voy a dejarlo solo! ¡Es mi hijo!

—Akane, mírame y contéstame con toda sinceridad: ¿recuerdas haber pasado por esto? Los granos, los picores, la fiebre… —La mujer arrugó la frente, esforzándose en recordar. Kagome lamentó más que nunca que su mentora no hubiera llevado un registro minucioso de sus "pacientes". Cierto que en aquella época la gente dependía más de la mente que del papel (ya no digamos la tecnología, la cual ni asomaba por el horizonte), y eso estaba bien, pero hasta cierto punto.

De pronto, a Akane se le iluminó el rostro—. ¡Si, sí! ¡Sí que tuve esto! Aunque recuerdo que los granos eran más grandes y rojos… —terminó, vacilante.

—Mmm… Entonces tú pasaste el sarampión. No te preocupes, es lo mismo.

—¿Lo mismo?

—Sí, la varicela y el sarampión son el mismo mal, pero se manifiestan de forma distinta según la persona. Pero eso no importa. Escúchame bien ahora, Akane. Eres la única que puede acercarse y estar con Naoki-kun ¿de acuerdo? Ni tu marido ni tus otros hijos, pueden acercarse a él, no hasta que esté completamente recuperado. —Akane asintió efusivamente.

—Entonces ¿se va a curar?—Kagome sonrió.

—Claro que sí. Aplícale este ungüento todas las veces que sea necesario para que no le piquen los granos. Si empieza a rascarse podrían ponerse peor, además de quedarle marcas o cicatrices. Para la fiebre ya sabes: mucho frío cuando la tenga alta, que beba mucha agua y que coma sólido, aunque sea nada más que una vez al día. Vendré todos los días a ver cómo evoluciona, de todas formas. —Akane tomó el bote que Kagome le tendía, aliviada y feliz. La acompañó hasta la puerta y, antes de que la miko se fuera, la abrazó, fuerte.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Kagome-sama! Sin usted, mi niño estaría muerto. —Kagome enrojeció. Se despidió una vez más de Akane y salió de la cabaña. No se había alejado ni diez pasos cuando oyó a Akane chillarle a su numerosa familia que ni se les ocurriera acercarse a casa, que eran órdenes de Kagome-sama.

—Hey. —Dio un respingo. Pero sonrió feliz al reconocer la presencia junto a ella, en el camino.

—InuYasha… —Él apartó la vista, algo sonrojado por la radiante sonrisa que la chica le dedicó. Le aliviaba ver que, poco a poco, Kagome fuera superándolo.

—Tú… es decir… lo has hecho muy bien, con el crío. —Kagome asintió, reanudando su andar con el hanyō a su vera.

—Gracias. —Lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar que un suave rojo tiñera sus mejillas. En esos últimos días InuYasha y ella habían estado más juntos de lo normal. Dormir en sus brazos hacía un par de noches había sido algo mágico. Se moría de ganas por repetirlo, pero no sería correcto pedirle algo como eso. Además de indecoroso y vergonzoso.

Llegaron a la cabaña que, desde la muerte de Kaede, compartían con sus amigos. Sango ya los esperaba con la cena preparada y caliente, Miroku estaba en un rincón de brazos cruzados con un ojo morado, Kirara descansaba a un lado de su dueña, bien cerca del fuego de la lumbre, y Shippō dibujaba con las pinturas que solía traerle Kagome—. ¡Kagome!—El zorrito se lanzó a sus brazos nada más verla entrar.

—¿Otra vez tu mano maldita, Miroku?

—Ya sabéis que no puedo controlarla.

—Pues debería aprender, Hōshi-sama ¿no cree?—Kagome sonrió, acomodándose a un lado de su amiga con seis cuencos y seis cucharas sobre su regazo. Sango fue cogiendo de uno en uno, echando el estofado y pasándolo a uno u otro.

—¡Está delicioso, Sango-chan!—La exterminadora enrojeció por el halago, pero sonrió, feliz.

—Esto es agradable—dijo de repente el monje, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿El qué?—preguntó Shippō. Miroku sonrió.

—El poder estar aquí, tranquilos y relajados, todos juntos. Entre perseguir a Naraku y la búsqueda de los fragmentos nunca teníamos tiempo para pasar ratos como este.

—Tiene razón, Miroku-sama. Es agradable.

—¿Y no nos vamos a volver a ir?—El silencio se adueñó de la cabaña ante la inocente pregunta de Shippō. Kagome masticó con tranquilidad, tragando la comida seguidamente.

—Shippō-chan ha dado en el clavo: tenéis que iros y reanudar la búsqueda tanto de Naraku como de los fragmentos cuanto antes. —Todos quedaron mortalmente callados y sorprendidos por su afirmación.

—¡¿Tú no vienes, Kagome?!—La chica sonrió con dulzura, acariciando los cabellos pelirrojos del pequeño.

—Yo tengo que quedarme aquí, Shippō-chan. Tengo que cuidar de la aldea de Kaede-baa-chan ya que ella no está—un destello de tristeza cubrió sus orbes marrones durante unos segundos—. Las personas que viven aquí son mi responsabilidad ahora.

—¡Pero…

—¡Y una mierda!—Todos giraron la cabeza hacia InuYasha—. ¡No podemos irnos sin ti! Es decir… ¡eres la única que pude ver y sentir los fragmentos de la Joya! ¡¿Qué haremos si no vienes?! ¡¿Comernos los mocos?!—Kagome suspiró mientras lo veía caer al suelo con los brazos cruzados.

—InuYasha… no puedo abandonar la aldea. Dije que tomaría el lugar de Kaede-baa-chan y eso es lo que tengo que hacer. No puedo fallar a la gente. No ahora. —InuYasha refunfuñó, sumamente cabreado y molesto. Claro que sabía que Kagome diría eso, lo sabía desde que la vieja había muerto/sido asesinada. Pero no quería, no le gustaba, ni un pelo. Kagome tenía que ir con ellos. Su lugar estaba con ellos, más específicamente, _con él_. Se lo había prometido. No iba a romper su promesa ahora ¿verdad?

—Entonces ¿te quedarás, Kagome-chan?—preguntó esta vez Sango. Kagome asintió.

—¡Entonces yo también me quedo! ¡No quiero ir si tú no vienes, Kagome!—La chica sonrió una vez más al ver los ojos verdes rebosantes de lágrimas del zorrito.

—Eso no estaría bien, Shippō-chan. Los demás te necesitan. Además, yo no tendría tiempo para estar contigo. —InuYasha hizo acopio de paciencia. De verdad que estaba intentando ponerse en el lugar de la chica del futuro, pero siempre había sido un egoísta, y no quería separarse de ella.

—Hay otra posibilidad si no queremos retrasarnos más—dijo, tragando saliva en el proceso. No sabía como recibirían su idea, probablemente el enano le chillaría, indignado; Sango lo miraría con reproche, Miroku solo asentiría al darse cuenta de que era la única opción viable y Kagome… Kagome seguramente lo sentaría hasta quedarse sin voz por atreverse a sugerirlo siquiera. Pero no veía alternativa—. Yo… bueno… —empezó, incómodo, al tener las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, esperando—. Kikyō… —enrojeció sin proponérselo.

Como había vaticinado, Shippō fue el primero en gritarle—. ¡¿Qué insinúas, perro estúpido?! ¡NO pienso consentir que llames a ese cadáver andante para que sustituya a Kagome!

—¡Shippō-chan!—increpó Kagome por el vocabulario usado por el niño. Juntarse tanto con InuYasha no ayudaba en nada. Sango ya lo estaba mirando con un cabreo de padre y muy señor mío y Miroku asintió, tomándose la barbilla, pensativo.

—Es lo mejor si, como dice InuYasha, no queremos posponer más nuestra salida. Ella es una sacerdotisa bien entrenada y…

—¡No estará hablando en serio, Hōshi-sama!

—Sango-chan. —La calmó su amiga, poniendo una mano en su hombro. La azabache respiró hondo, intentando por todos los medios ignorar el dolor que se había apoderado de su interior.

—Creo que es una buena idea, InuYasha. Ella os puede acompañar y… —

—¡Pero Kagome-chan…

—Es lo mejor, Sango-chan. Yo tengo que quedarme aquí y no puedo ir con vosotros por mucho que lo desee. —El corazón de InuYasha latió con fuerza. ¡Ella quería ir con ellos a pesar de todo! ¡Pues ese era su plan! No le habían dado tiempo a explicarse, los muy malditos.

—¡No me refiero a eso, panda de idiotas!—gritó, llamando la atención de los otros. Kagome entrecerró los ojos.

—InuYasha… —advirtió ella, con _ese_ tono que avecinaba una buena tanda de _siéntates_.

—¡Me refería a que _tú_ te vinieras con nosotros y a que _ella_ se quedara aquí, en la aldea!—Miroku, Sango, Kagome y Shippō, e incluso Kirara, parpadearon a la vez, como no entendiendo bien lo que el medio demonio acababa de decir.

—¿Eh?—soltó al fin Kagome, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio, InuYasha?!

—¡Pues claro que lo digo en serio, enano! Al fin y al cabo, es tu culpa en primer lugar el que la Joya se rompiera. —Miroku y Sango se miraron y acabaron por sonreírse.

—Por un momento me asustaste, InuYasha—dijo la castaña.

—Keh. Eso es porque nunca me dejáis que termine de hablar—masculló, cruzándose otra vez de brazos. Miró de reojo para la muchacha del futuro, con un leve rosado adornando sus bronceadas mejillas.

—Bueno, Kagome-sama, la decisión depende de usted. —Kagome pestañeó, volviendo de golpe a la realidad.

—Oh, eh… sí… yo… ne-necesito pensarlo… —Los demás asintieron, conformes. Terminaron de cenar en silencio y, mientras las chicas lavaban los cacharros, Miroku e InuYasha sacaron los futones para ellas.

—Por un momento, yo también me asusté, amigo.

—Cállate, Miroku.

—No es nada de lo que avergonzarse. Yo tampoco querría que mi adorada Sango fuera reemplazada.

—Que te calles—dijo, dándole una colleja que hizo al monje caer hacia delante con la cara enterrada en una de las almohadas.

—¿Qué hace, Hōshi-sama?—preguntó Sango, extrañada, al verlo en dicha posición.

—Ah… es que creí que podríamos dormir juntos y darnos calor en esta noche tan fría. ¿Qué dices, querida Sango?

—¡Que es usted un pervertido! ¡Salga de mi futón!—exclamó ella arrebatándole las mantas con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

Kagome rio suavemente al ver la escena y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia InuYasha, quien le devolvió la mirada de reojo. Ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la vista al instante.

En el fondo, Kagome estaba feliz, muy feliz. En muchas ocasiones había llegado a pensar que InuYasha solo la celaba y la protegía por ser la reencarnación de Kikyō, pero esa noche le había dado a entender que no era así, le había hecho comprender que era importante para él.

Aun así, no estaba segura de la decisión que debía tomar. Tendría que consultarlo largo y tendido con la almohada.

**Fin Fear**

**¡Wiiiii! Al fin he podido encontrar inspiración para proseguir este regalito para una amiga muy muy especial. Espero que a ella en cuestión le haya gustado el capítulo, pero ¿y a los demás? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Queréis arrancaros los ojos? ¿O le daríais un má'o menos? ¡Dejadme un precioso review relleno de lacasitos haciéndome saber vuestra opinión!**

**Recordad: un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


End file.
